beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Zetax Rhode
Zetax Rhode (pronounced Zee-Tas) is a Speeder, a person containing the Speed Molecules and a member of the Rhode Family. Connor was born in the 31st Century, in a war-torn gritty future and sent back to the 24th Century to stop it from happening. Connor is the second person to call himself The Surge after his ancestor's sister Emily Rhode. Connor is also a member of Teen Legacy alongside two other Speeders. Biography Early Life Zetax was born in Stellar City, the replacement name for New York City, in a gritty war-torn future between Superheroes and Supervillains some called it the War of the Superhumans, the Sarquil caused the war to rid the Earth of Superhumans therefor being able to enslave humanity. Zetax' parents were involved in the war usually involving their Superspeed to peform black-ops missions, eventually after training Zetax used his powers to join the fight at age thirteen. When Zetax had turned fourteen he learned his parents had died in an explosion caused by Supervillains. After that, Zetax became angry eventually becoming a cold-blooded killer of villains. A year later, the Superheroes discovered a plan to end the war, they needed to go back in time and kill Katar Zez the reason the Sarquil were so involed with Earth, since their were no more Speeders left after the Noahsons had disappeared Zetax was the only one left. They told him if he'd travel back in time, he may suffer from amnesia and possibly compromise the mission, Zetax agreed to do this seeing as it was the only way, they then told Zetax he would have to kill Katar Zez before before the year 2377, Zetax understood this, the heroes opened a portal and Zetax ran through it. 24th Century Zetax arrived in the year 2375 somewhere in France with no memory of who he was, his only memory was he needed to run and so he started running around like a maniac around the world until he was stopped by Legacy. They took him back to America and analyzed his blood and discovered he has a genetic match to Duncan and Summer Mason, two Speeders. Duncan suggested cloning, Cybrus declined the statement and told Duncan his DNA was somewhat different than the superhumans of the 24th Century and there could be a possibility he's not from this time. Duncan agrees to take him home. Duncan introduces the amnesiac Zetax to Gabriel Noahson another Speeder, the two got along like a spark, sharing similar personalities. Duncan asked if Zetax remembered his name, he replied no. Duncan then said "How about a new name, how about Connor. Connor Rhode", Zetax agreed claiming he loved it. The next day, Summer Mason arrived all the way from New Earth asking if it's true that a relative from the future was here, Duncan confirmed this and introduced Connor. Summer broke down and squeezed Connor with the Connor and Duncan awkwardly looking at each other. Summer then began treating Connor like her own child and told him he'd need to go to school, she then suggested Legacy Hero Academy. Teen Legacy After a month of attending the academy, Connor learned most of the students had a superhero identity and lives, Connor expressed interest. Similar to Duncan on his first night as a superhero, Connor debuted as The Surge, taking on the identity of his ancestor's sister (claiming it was underrated). Connor helped Teen Legacy defeat an android thus earning a place on the team. He started using his "war-suit" before eventually obtaining a more "hero-like" suit. Appearance Personality Before losing his memory, Zetax was a cold ruthless killer feeling it was his duty to avenge his parents, he was rude to other heroes, he would always be focused on the task at hand, some would comment and say "A waste of youth". After losing his memory, Connor was a happy go-lucky person, he was confident, too confident his comrades claimed. He also has a comedic personality similar to Gabriel Noahson. After regaining his memory, the Zetax and Connor personalities merged. Although the Connor personality was more dominant, at times the Zetax personality would surface only when someone needed to be killed. After the amnesia, many people believed he suffered from DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder), due to him having one personaliy before losing his memories and a completely different one after losing his memories. Powers and Abilities Like Miles Salsworth and his ancestors, Zetax was born with the Speed Molecules, making him connected to all speed in the universe, Connor claims he was born to run and is the fastest person ever to live. *'Superhuman Speed' - Speeders have one main ability above all else. Speeders are connected to the barrier and accumulation of all Speed known in the universe. These characters immediately understand how to run at superhuman speeds and their bodies instinctively understand how to react at high-speed situations. In their prime can they travel at much faster speeds such as the max level of recorded aided speed on Earth and even reach the speed of light with enough willpower. It is possible for Speeders to travel much faster than the speed of light however such levels require an incredible amount of stress. Speeders unaccustomed to their max level of speeds may destroy all their Speed Molecules and cease to exist. *'Accelerated Healing' - Speeders are not invulnerable nor durable enough to sustain damage however if they are harmed they will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed. *'Electrokinesis' - Speeders have the ability to produce electricity, but they can only do this when running. When they run at a fast enough pace bolts of electricity start to release from their body. *'Phasing' - Speeders can vibrate their molecules so quickly that they can achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing them to phase through objects. *'Infinite Mass Punch' - Speeders have an increased level of strength added to their bodies which they can impart in different ways. Certain Speeders can strength each and every move they make however this requires attention and stress for each movement and therefore is almost never used. In most cases conduits can focus energies into one massive punch; when used in practiced this punch pushed a Terranovian from one continent to another. *'Decelerated Aging '- Burt has passed on his unique ability of slow aging to his children and descendants thus giving Connor the gift of decelerated aging. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Superheroes Category:Speeders Category:Speed Molecule Carriers Category:Teen Legacy members Category:Legacy Hero Academy students Category:Rhode Family Category:Acelarar Family Category:Articles by User:Awesomekid120